Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-5z}{8} + \dfrac{10z}{8}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-5z + 10z}{8}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{5z}{8}$